Stasiun
by Zeesuke23
Summary: Kirana menanti Willem distasiun, meskipun dengan sedikit terpaksa juga , Kirana tetap menunggu .


_Stasiun_

 _Disclaimer:_

 _Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya_

 _Stasiun © Zee_

.

 _Rate : T._

 _._

 _Warning : OOC , AU , Typos , maybe bahasa yang tidak baku, alur yang mungkin juga kecepeten, Human Name!, dll . tapi aku berharap aja semoga kalian suka sama ceritaku kali ini heheheh… ^_^_

 _._

 _Chara:_

 _Indonseia : Kirana Inesia_

 _Netherland : Willem Van Lars._

 _._

 _Summary : Kirana menanti Willem distasiun, meskipun dengan sedikit terpaksa juga , Kirana tetap menanti ._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Suara bising dari sekelilingnya tidak begitu gadis itu pedulikan ia hanya diam sambil arah pendangannya menuju kepada sebuah buku yang tengah ia baca. Tempat itu nampak tak begitu cocok untuk kegiatan membaca, namun gadis tersebut nampak begitu tak peduli, ia tetap melanjutkan bacaannnya . Buku itu seperti memiliki pesona tersendiri dimata sang gadis . rambut hitam panjangnya sengaja ia kepang, ia hanya memakai kebaya bewarna kuning dengan jarit coklat. Stasiun ini memang tidak bisa dibilang besar, namun stasiun ini adalah stasiun teramai disini, ini memang sudah malam, namun tugasnya belum selesai. Ia diamanahi sang ibu untuk menjemput sang tuan. Biasanya ia memang selau menghindar dan memiliki seribu satu alasan untuk menolak , namun tetap saja ujung ujungnya pun ia yang selalu pergi kestasiun. Kirana Inesia adalah namanya, meskipun ia lebih sering disapa Nesia namun hanya beberapa saja orang yang memanggilnya Kirana dan salah satunya adalah sang tuan . Meskipun tuannya itu terkadang begitu menyebalkan bagi Nesia sendiri.

"Dingin" gumam Nesia pelan sambil sedikit memeluk tubuhnya sendiri , ia mengalihkan pandangannya menuju jam besar dipusat stasiun , pukul sepuluh malam.

"pantas saja" Nesia mulai mendengus sebal, yang ia tunggu tak kunjung datang. Pandangan mata Nesia pun kembali kepada buku yang tengah ia baca kembali.

Bunyi bel pertanda kereta akan datang yang berkumandang, hal itu segera membuat Nesia bangkit dari tempatnya semula. Segera saja ia sedikit berlari menuju dekat kereta meskipun tidak terlalu dipinggir, ia nampak begitu antusias . para penumpang mulai turun dengan hati – hati , setelah kereta berhenti dengan pasti . Nesia mulai mencari .

"Hei, mencari seseorang Nona" kata seorang pemuda bermabut pirnag dihadapan Nesia, ia sedikit berbicara dengan bahasa indonesai dengan logat khas miliknya.

"Yeah, _Meneer_ " Nesia segera menghampiri pemuda dihadapannya.

"Kau lama , _Meneer_ Lars" cibir Nesia kepada yang bersangkutan , Willem van Lars.

"Kau tidak takut sendirian kestasiun, lagi pula ini pukul sepuluh malam" Willem berkata sambil memadang arloji dipergelangan tangannya.

"kalau takut kurasa tidak , kalau malas kurasa iya . lagi pula aku terpaksa menjemputmu _Meneer_ " Kata Nesia begitu mantap, buku yang ia bawa telah ia peluk dengan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Sedangkan Willem hanya mendengus ringan.

"kudengar , minggu lalu ada seornag wanita yang meninggal disini , tertabrak kereta " Willem berucap sambil terus berjalan, niat awalnya memang ia berencana untuk menakut nakuti Nesia namun setekah dipikir lagi Willem rasa itu percuma. Sedangkan Nesia mulia mengekor dibelakang Willem pada awalnya dan segera berjalan disamping Willem pada akhirnya.

"tadi pagi saja ada seorang anak kecil yang meninggal " Ujar Nesia cuek, meskipun dengan senyum tipis yang tengah terpatri dibibirnya. Sedangkan Willem hanya mendengus, tentu Willem tahu bahwa Nesia tak pernah takut akan hal hal berbau gaib, alih alih takut Nesia bahkan menyukainya. Memang tidak jarang stasiun ini memakan korban jiwa namun mau bagaimana lagi, stasiun inilah satu satunya alat transportasi yang dapat digunakan untuk berpergian jauh dari sini.

"ayo cepat _Meneer_ , ibu telah menunggu dirumah " Nesia segera berjalan sedikit cepat, namun tiba – tiba saja Willem mencengkram pergelangan tangan Nesia , yang sontak saja membuat Nesia berhenti secara mendadak.

"pelan – pelan saja dan nikmati saja acara jalan berduanya " ujar willemm datar disertai seringai tipis dibibirnya, sedangkan Nesia , nampak rona – rona kemerahan dikedua pipi Nesia yang manis. Sesekali mereka berdua sama- sama curi pandang , meskipun saaat kontak mata itu terjadi keduanya langsung menolehkan kepala kesisi lain . stasiun adalah sarana transportasi dan juga tempat datang dan perginya kereta, namun bagi Nesia stasiun adalah tempat ia menanti pulangnya Willem dan juga tempat ia mengantar Willem untuk kembali ke Batavia. Namun bagi Willem stasiun adalah tempat pertama dan terakhir sebelum ia kembali ke Batavia, ia dapat bertemu dengan Nesia disini. Itulah arti stasiun bagi mereka, meskipun Stasiun hanya memiliki tujuh huruf namun bagi siapapun stasiun memiliki arti yang berbeda meskipun dengan definisi arti yang hampir sama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And

.

Meneer (Neth) : Tuan

.

.

Wkwkwkwkwkwkwk , ini apaan X""""D . Astaga bukannya belajar malah bikin beginian, amunisi buat perang gak disiapin malah nyiapin nutrisi kapal NetherNesia XD. Fic ini terinspirasi dari cerita bekas stasiun Belanda yang ada didepan rumah :') , ditambah stasiun itu punya nilai keangkeran tersendiri, meskipun kata nenek hantunya ada yang mukanya ancur tapi ada juga yang cantik , kayak Noni – Noni Belanda X""""D .

.

.

.

Silahkan diberi kritik dan juga saran :")))))

.

.

*Zee*


End file.
